


All Over Again

by CaBGRW



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 17 Again AU, Angst, Bellamy and Lexa are best friends, F/F, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Happy Ending, Jelous!Lexa, Movie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10246889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaBGRW/pseuds/CaBGRW
Summary: Lexa's life sucks, but apparently, destiny gave her another shot.Or17 Again AU





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistake.

September 8, 1995 

"What you excited for our last year? Are you excited?!" Bellamy held Lexa by her shoulders and shake her.

"Jesus Bellamy, calm down." Lexa shoved his hands away from her shoulders "Fuck yeah i'm excited!" She smiled as he put his arm on her shoulders, they were on the top of the stairs, waiting for new pretty girls to appear. Just a few seconds later, a blonde appeared in Lexa's sign, she was wearing a Guns and Roses t-shirt, Lexa could see she has blue eyes, and she was gorgeous. Bellamy noticed that Lexa was staring at the pretty girl, but before he could say something. "I saw her first" Lexa pushed him away and ran down the stairs to greet the blonde.

 

June 5, 1996

Lexa was feeling so happy and so nervous at the same time, she was happy because her life was so great, she was graduating high school, dating the most beautiful girl she has ever laid eyes on, and today she was going to win a scholarship, if everything goes well on the game, but she was confident that she was going to kill it.

She was dancing with her teammates, they were all so excited for the game, but Lexa stopped when she saw Clarke standing at the entrance, she made a heart with her hands, something she always did, it was very gay, but Clarke wasn't looking good, Lexa walked into her. "Hey babe" Lexa hugged her by the waist and lifted her up. 

"Hey..." Clarke smiled a little as Lexa put her down.

"What's wrong?" Lexa put Clarke's hair behind her ear and caressed her cheek.

"Nothing... I just wanted to say good luck for the game" Lexa could see that Clarke wanted to smile but she couldn't.

"C'mon, tell me what's bordering you."

"It's..."

She wished Clarke didn't said what she just said, Lexa's world fell down, what she was going to do? She just ruined everything for her and Clarke. The game was about to start, she didn't said anything to Clarke, she didn't knew what to say, she walked away and positioned herself on the field. The game started and Lexa wasn't focused, her teammates passed her the ball and she didn't do anything, she looked at Clarke, she was leaving. That was enough, she dropped the ball and went after her, she left her scholarship behind for Clarke and her child.

"Clarke!" She screamed "Wait up."

Clarke stopped waking and looked at Lexa, she was crying "What are you doing? That game is your future"

"No, no, the baby is my future, you're my future." Lexa held her by the neck, she was staring at her eyes. "I love you." 

Clarke sobbed "I love you too." They kissed and hugged each other.

October 17, 2013

 

It was eight hours in the morning when Lexa's clock woke her up, she was thirty five years old, living on her best friend's house, because she got kicked out of her own house, by her soon to be ex-wife. Lexa was not happy at life at all, she doesn't have a good job, her wife and kids hate her, no, they don't hate her, but she was kinda of moving away from her family, things didn't go well as planned. 

She felt so nostalgic when she entered the school field, she looked around and saw her favorite spot, the bleachers, she used to make out with Clarke there, it was a quiet place, almost no one went there unless there was a game. She went to the school hallway and saw the picture of her team that same day she found out she was going to be a mother.

"Lexa Woods"

She turned around and saw an old janitor, he actually looked like Santa Claus. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you" He smirked "High school star, but never quite lived up your potencial... Sooner or later, you all come back to your old school, stand there, look at the picture of the glory days... Seems like you all wanna live in the past."

"Of course I want to live in the past, it was better there." She looked at the picture again.

"I bet you wish to do it all over again" 

Lexa nodded "You've got that right" She said it and the bell rang.

"You're sure about that?"

"Hell yeah..."

"Mom?" Lexa looked away from her picture and saw her older daughter, Blake, with her friends. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to..." Lexa turned her back from the girls, but apparently, the janitor already had left. "Nobody... Doesn't matter. I got home early, and I was thinking we could go for some ice cream."

"Together?" Blake looked embarrassed. "Why?"

Lexa took a deep breath "Just go get your brother, okay?"

November 23, 1996

"What are we going to name her?" Clarke and Lexa were laying in bed together, Lexa managed an apartment, enough for the three of them, Lexa was caressing her five months belly, they were going to have an beautiful girl.

"I don't know, honestly." Clarke said and she turned to face Lexa "I never thought about my kids name" 

"Well... I was thinking, Octavia is your best friend, Bellamy is mine, they've always been here for us, what about we name her Blake?" 

Clarke laughed, she thought it was cute. "It's an beautiful name, actually, unless she grows up and become the biggest nerd like her uncle."

"There are no nerds like Bellamy, he's unique." 

"Stop talking about Bellamy and kiss me." 

Lexa did as Clarke told her so.

 

October 17, 2013

"Do you want something else?" The waitress from the ice cream shop asked them.

"No, thank you." Lexa smiled and she looked at her son, Jake, who was playing some game on his PSP Lexa gave him. "So, Jay, basketball season coming up, you're ready?" 

"Yeah, i'm ready" Jake put his PSP under the table, he was still playing, he looked at Lexa, but he was still playing, he didn't wanted to talk about it now, so he changed the subject. "Blake got into Georgetown."

Lexa looked at her daughter, who was listening to music, apparently was loud because she didn't heard Lexa "Blake! That's great... could your turn down the music?" She ignored her mother, but Lexa saw the earpods weren't even connected to her phone. Lexa couldn't say she wasn't hurt by this action, but her daughter is a difficult teenager and she is not a great mother.

Lexa drove her kids to their house, and she remembered the day that they bought it.

July 18, 2001

Lexa smiled as she looked at the retrovisor, she saw her two beautiful kids, Blake, which was already four years old, she has brown hair like Lexa, and blue eyes like her old mother, and Jake, that is three, he looked more like Clarke, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lexa stopped the car in front of their new garage. "Kids! We're here." They screamed excitedly "Guess what? Now, you don't need to share rooms, you'll have your own"

"I'll have an Superman room?" Jake asked, he was such an Superman fan.

"Yes baby." Clarke said, taking his seatbelt off and putting him on the ground, he ran and opened the door, Blake went right after. Lexa hugged her behind by the waist and kissed her jawline.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Clarke turned around, and kissed her, passionately.


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistake

May 4, 1996

 

"Hm..." Clarke was sitting on Lexa's lap, at the bleachers, they always went there to make out because nobody ever was there. Lexa's hands were on Clarke's waist and she pressed Clarke more against her, but it was such an bad idea, so Lexa broke the kiss and Clarke stared at her confused.

"What's wrong?" 

"Nothing... I'm just getting hard." Lexa said. Clarke already knew about Lexa's extra appendage, she accepted it very well but they didn't had sex yet, Lexa wasn't a virgin, she told Clarke about losing her virginity to her ex-girlfriend Costia last summer, but she cheated on her and they broke up before school started. Clarke was still a virgin, Lexa told her she could wait forever for her.

"You know... My parents will be out of town this weekend..." Clarke said as she got out of Lexa's lap and put her hand on Lexa's leg, and she was going up, slowly. "So maybe you could come and...We'll see what happens." Lexa looked at her and Clarke squeezed her cock, Lexa moaned and took Clarke's hand away from her hard cock, she don't want to get harder.

"How do you spect me to say 'No' after that?" Lexa joked "Are you sure?" 

"Yes. I'm sure." She smiled and kissed Lexa. Clarke wanted to stay there and continue to make out but Lexa couldn't, she was already very hard, so they stopped the make-out session and went to classes.

 

October 17, 2013

 

Lexa didn't even realized her children got out of the car without saying a word to her. "Bye for you too, kids" Lexa whispered to herself and got out of the car and walked to her old backyard, Clarke was there, listening to music and dancing, Lexa would smile at the scene but Clarke was throwing her stuff away. "What are you doing?"

Clarke jumped and took her earpods off "What the fuck?" She put her hands on her heart "You scared me"

"I'm sorry, but, what are you doing?" 

"What do you think this is? I'm throwing your shit away."

"Well, can you stop?" 

"Well, let me think," Clarke stopped for a minute and then looked back at Lexa "No."

"C'mon Clarke, the divorce is only in two weeks, this is my backyard too."

"Nope, it hasn't been your backyard since you left by the fucking door" Clarke looked hurt, after all, Lexa's dumb decisions was the reason why they were getting a divorce.

"Clarke... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. I know" Lexa took a deep breath. Clarke was tired of hearing Lexa saying she was sorry, then she heard Raven, one of Clarke's best friends, who also was their bridesmaid, entering the backyard. "Raven! You came" Clarke went to hug her.

"Of course I came, what kind of bridesmaid would I be if I didn't hold your hand during the divorce?" Raven was hugging Clarke, but she was looking at Lexa with a death glare. "Remember, the first one is always the hardest." She said, referring to her last husband, Finn Collins, who was a douche and cheated on her, Raven deserved better. Clarke broke the hug and Raven was still looking at Lexa. "Alexandria"

"Raven."

"Okay, let's get going back on the market," Ouch, that hurts, Lexa trough at Clarke with other people. Raven opened the door's house and entered, Clarke looked at Lexa. 

"Bye, Lex. See you at court." She said and entered the house, closing the door right after.

"She called me... She called me Lex." Lexa said to herself, she hasn't heard Clarke calling her 'Lex' in a long time, she even ignored what Clarke said about the court, she was to focused on what Clarke said first. She thoughts are interrupted by a little water drop, she looked up at the sky and saw it was grey, probably a storm coming up.

 

June 26, 1996

 

"Is this a joke?" Abby, Clarke's mom asked them. They were currently at Griffin's living room, telling Clarke's parents about the pregnancy. Lexa and Clarke had they fingers intertwined, and both of them weren't looking at them, they were ashamed of their irresponsibility.

"I wish it was mom..." Clarke had tears streaming down her face. Lexa hugged her and kissed the side of her head. "I'm so sorry" 

"I'm very disappointed at you girls" Jake said, he took a deep breath before started talking again "It was so irresponsible, you've just graduated high school and you're about to be mothers, you know how complicated is to be parents?" Jake and Abby always have supported her daughters relationship with Lexa, they both adored her so much. The girls stayed silent, they haven't looked at the oldest Griffins yet.

"I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Griffin..." There are so much more that Lexa wanted to say, but she was so sad and so nervous, nothing came out of her mouth.

"We're gonna support you, because we love you." Abby said as she sat next to her daughter to hug her.

October 17, 2013

It was already dark, it was raining, hard. She was at her car, driving to her and Bellamy's place, she was remembering how much she was scared the night they told Clarke's parents about the pregnancy. Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the radio, one moment she was listening to Demi Lovato's new song, and the next, her radio starts to go weird, probably because of the storm, she started to drive slowly, she didn't want to have an accident, the storm was very strong. 

Lexa was now driving in a bridge, but she stopped when she saw an man, that was about to jump, Lexa got out of her car "What are you doing?" She screamed, not caring at how wet she already was. The man turned around, and Lexa saw it was the school's janitor, he smiled at her "What the fuck?" She said to herself, she was just not understanding what was happening right now. A bus passed in front of her, and when it was gone, the janitor wasn't there anymore. "Jesus" She ran until the edge of the bridge, she couldn't see the man, the waves were strong and it was to dark to see him, she wanted to know if he was alive, but then, in order to see if he was there, she fell on the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!


	3. Part III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for any mistake

September 28, 1995

"So, you're new here" Lexa asked Clarke, they were sitting on the edge of the pool, with her feet underwater, their pants were on their knees at the Blake's house, their mother was out of town, so they decided to thrown a party, almost every senior was there. "What brings you here? If I may ask." Lexa looked at her and smiled, before bringing the beer to her mouth for a sip.

"Yes... My dad got an job offer, he's an engineer, my mom also find a job at some hospital, she's a surgeon." Clarke said looking at the water in front of her.

"Some hospital? You don't know which hospital your mom works?" She laughed.

"Honestly, I don't know." She smiled and laughed.

Clarke and Lexa became friends in the same day they met, Lexa guided her in school for a whole week, so Clarke could adapt to the school much faster. They met just a few days ago, but they liked each other, as friends, and they were willing to get a much stronger friendship.

"So Lexa...Do you like swimming?" Clarke finally turned to face Lexa, she was wearing a smirk.

"Do I like wha-" Lexa didn't finished the sentence, Clarke pushed her into the pool and she laughed when she saw Lexa's face, with blurred makeup and indignation. "You just, you did not" Lexa pretended that she was mad, (But she wasn't) Clarke was scared that she might done something wrong, but her thoughts were interrupted by Lexa grabbing her waist and pushing her into the pool, she quickly let go of her, she didn't want to give Clarke a negative impression. Clarke swan to the surface to find Lexa laughing at her, now they were both with blurred makeup.

Clarke mentally thanked god that Lexa wasn't mad.

 

October 18, 2013

Fuck my life, Lexa thought.

She fell in the damn ocean, now she was soaking wet opening the door to hers and Bellamy's house, she looked at her watch, which was thankfully working, it already was past midnight. She made her way upstairs to take a bath, her clothes were very dirty. She was still sore from the fall, she was just wondering, how the hell she is still alive? 

Lexa was taking a shower, she was very calm, until she opened her eyes and looked at herself at the mirror, she saw her 17 years old form, so, she just screamed. 

Bellamy woke up with the sound, as the freaking geek he is, he was ready to face the thief, so he just grabbed Wonder Woman's sword, Capitan America's shield, she carefully went to find the person that was at his house at this hour, he knew it couldn't be Lexa, because she always slept before eleven.

Lexa was still in the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror, she looked so different, her hair was a little bigger, she had no wrinkles, even that she was only 35 years old, some wrinkles were starting to show up, her body felt great, no back pain. She was touching her face to see every detail on herself, that's when she sees Bellamy in the corner of her eye.

"Bellamy?"

"Thief!" He screamed and tried to hit Lexa with the sword, even if was fake, it would hurt, but she deviated and tried to explain to him, even that she had no freaking clue about what was happening. 

"Bellamy! Bell! Stop, it's me Lexa! Your best friend!" Lexa ran, because Bellamy was chasing her to hit her.

"You're not my best friend, you're thief!" Lexa went to his gaming room and grabbed Aquaman's trident to defend herself. 

"You invited Raven Reyes to prom" Bellamy looked at her for a second, but he didn't fall for it.

"Local news covered it up!" They were fighting "Your favorite game is Zelda"

"Googled it"

"Bellamy! C'mon it's me, Lexa!" Bellamy was tired of it, he dropped the sword and the shield and grabbed the closest thing he saw, a portrait, he didn't even saw the picture, he just wanted to hit Lexa with it, but he stopped when heard Lexa screaming at him that she was his best friend, Bellamy looked at the picture and saw it, him and Lexa on graduation day, and Lexa looked the same as in the picture, he dropped the portrait and hit Lexa's foot, and she wasn't wearing a shoe.

"You little son of a bitch!" Lexa screamed when she sat on the ground to start massaging her foot.

 

December 31, 1995

"C'mon, it's ten minutes until it's midnight!" Clarke screamed at Lexa, who was upstairs finishing her own makeup, they both wanted to go to the beach with their friends so they could watch the fireworks together, it's just three minutes walk from Lexa's house to the beach, but Clarke didn't wanted to lose it.

"Calm down, i'm already here gurl." Lexa said when she was going down the stairs, she approached Clarke and opened her arms to greet her friend, but she declined.

"Not now, we're late, let's go" They left Lexa's house, her parents left and went to have dinner with their own friends. They made it to the beach within 3 minutes, it was 23h54, they were excited for the fireworks and the party right after. They found their friends all together, there was people everywhere, Clarke was afraid to  
lose herself from Lexa when they were trying to see their friends, so she grabbed her hand and Lexa smiled discreetly at the action.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Raven asked. Probably everyone noticed theirs fingers intertwined but neither of them cared, it felt so good to be this close to each other that they didn't even let go. 

"Lexa and her stupid make up." Clarke said looking at Lexa with an annoyance glare.

"It's not stupid, I look beautiful" Lexa joked and laughed right after, she was looking beautiful. 

"Yes...you are" Clarke whispered, but loud enough for Lexa to hear. "Do you want to drink something?" Clarke turned to her, breaking the contact of their hands.

"Champagne, please"

They both made a toast, and them their friends joined them to do it. When it was twenty seconds for New Years, the couples got all together for their midnight kiss. Lexa had a drink in one hand and she put her other arm on Clarke's shoulder.

"Four"

"Three"

Lexa thought about it for weeks.

"Two"

She wasn't going to mess up.

"One"

Lexa pulled Clarke closer, she kissed her, their first kiss of the year, was the first kiss with each other, it was so good, they heard everyone screaming "Happy New Year!" but they were to focused on each other tongues, Clarke hugged her by the waist and pulled her closer, breaking every inch that was between them, it was so steamy. They could kiss for the entire night, but Lincoln threw champagne on them, so they broke the kiss and looked at Lincoln with a death glare, but he was to happy to notice it, he walked away to go dance with the others.

"Happy New Year, Clarke." 

"Happy New Year, Lexa."

They both smiled at each other, excited about what this year could bring for them.

 

October 18, 2013

"Can you stop looking at me?" Lexa asked annoyed, with ice on her foot. Bellamy was staring at her and wasn't blinking.

"No" Bellamy kept looking at her.

"Just help me figured it out" There was books everywhere on the table, her and Bellamy have been trying to find a solution for the craziness that was happening.

"Are you a vampire? A cyborg? A-" Lexa interrupted him before he could say anything stupid.

"We now each other since we were on our mothers uterus, Bellamy. I think you would know." Lexa's tone was a little higher right now, she didn't wanted to hear Bellamy and his geekiness.

"A cyborg wouldn't know." She was still staring at her 

"Shut up, idiot."

"So, I think that this...thing, it's caused by a mystical spirit that is trying to steer you on a better path." Bellamy said, looking at an old book

"That's stupid" 

"That's the only thing i've got, Alexandria!" 

"Don't call me that" Lexa hated when her friends called her by full name.

Bellamy took a deep breath and stared at Lexa "Who do you think your spiritual guide could be?"

Lexa laughed when she heard him talking about some stupid shit, but she started to think, the weird janitor, yeah, that could be him, he was talking to her with some weird conversation, and then she saw him jump off the bridge. "Oh! I know, it's the school janitor" Before Bellamy could open his mouth, Lexa got up from the chair and went to her car. She drove to school in maximum speed, when she got there, there was people everywhere, they were all looking at her like she was a beggar, but she wasn't even noticing the glares at her. 

She looked everywhere for the janitor, and she didn't found him, the only janitor that worked in that school was a woman. Lexa kept thinking about it for a while, and then it hit her, her 'Spiritual Guide' wants her to go back to school, to start all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!


End file.
